I Won't Leave
by Bedazzlement
Summary: A insight on Payson's and Austin's friendship at Worlds in 2015. A companion to For the First Time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

I Won't Leave

* * *

><p>Payson wouldn't lie if someone asked if she was disappointed. It was her last World Championships and the U.S. had barely won the bronze. Unfortunately for Payson, the elaborate celebration party that the NGO had planned for the gymnasts was still on. The NGO had rented out a ballroom in the hotel for the party, and it looked in Payson's eyes that a fourth of July celebration had exploded in the ballroom.<p>

No matter how much Payson hated parties, she had learned how to work them. She faked smiles and laughter to her team mates, and carried out polite conversations to the NGO officials. Payson would thank people as they congratulated her on her gold medal on floor; she was the only woman gymnast for the U.S. that had won gold. Then for the spilt seconds that Payson wasn't acting as if she was having a great time, she wished she was.

She hadn't always hated going to parties. The years leading up to London and the couple months after that, she had enjoyed celebration parties. That was when she had her best friends with her. Now she was one of the oldest on the women's team, her friends had retired and moved on to the real world. Payson was the only original Rock Rebel left in gymnastics; she was alone, besides the one other Rock gymnast.

Across the room, Payson spotted a drunken Austin Tucker at the red, blue, and white stripe bar. Austin was the other Rock gymnasts from the old days, that was still in the world of gymnastics. Payson quickly and politely finished her conversation with a sponsor of the U.S. team, before walking over to check on Austin.

Payson and Austin had this understanding between the two of them, they looked after each other. Austin had saved Payson from sitting next to Audriana Butler on a flight to a meet in Paris after the London Games that was the first time he had ever saved her but it wouldn't be the last. Payson had saved Austin on several occasions: she would tag along with at parties acting as she was his date so he wouldn't be attacked by millions of girls who had crushes on him. They supported and took care of each other, it was the only they would succeeded in their last years as gymnasts.  
>Payson sighed as she approached the drunken Austin; it was times like these that she really missed their retired friends. Back in the old days, Max would have taken care of the drunk Austin. Payson shook her head, she knew Max probably would of have been drunk too, and it would have fallen on one of the girl's shoulders to take care of them.<br>"You're drunk." Payson said bluntly, as she sat down on the red stool next to Austin.  
>Austin looked down at his beer, "Just a little."<br>Payson grimaced as the smell of alcohol hit her nose. "Come on Tucker, it's time to get you to bed."  
>"As long as you're in the bed next to me," Austin replied swaying as he stood up. Payson rolled her eyes as she took one of his arms and placed it on her shoulder, then wrapping one her arms around his waist to kept him from falling.<p>

The two walked out of the party, Payson tried her best ignore the stares from people and the camera flashes from cameras. They probably thought it was normal for Austin to be this drunk, but Payson knew that Austin rarely ever drank.

"She was here," Austin moaned, as he and Payson staggered into the elevator. "With him."

Payson pressed Austin's floor number; she knew now why he was drunk. Kaylie Cruz had come to watch the U.S. compete in Worlds, with her British fiancé. "You're still not over her?"

Austin didn't reply, apparently he wasn't drunk enough to talk about Kaylie. Austin had loved Kaylie; there was no doubt in Payson's mind. Payson had watched him be Kaylie's knight in shining armor after she was out of rehab. Payson had also thought that Kaylie had loved Austin too, but apparently Kaylie hadn't loved Austin as much as Payson thought she did.

Kaylie had cheated on Austin, during the London games. Payson bit her lip, Kaylie had told her before anyone else; Payson remembered exactly how that conversation went.

"_Payson," Kaylie began as she sat down on the couch in their hotel room. "I need some help." _

_Payson smiled, as she sat down to Kaylie. "What is it?" _

_Kaylie bit her lip, "I need to break up with Austin." _

_Payson's jaw dropped, "I thought you and Austin loved each other?" _

"_I did love Austin," Kaylie began. "Being here in London has made think though, and I think Austin isn't the one for me." _

"_Kaylie, you can't break up with him right now." She paused, "Austin just won the All-Around Olympic Gold Medal, he just achieved his dream and your going to break his heart." _

_Kaylie looked down, "I know," she paused. "But if I wait to break up with him, he's just going to end being hurt more." _

"_Okay, I get your reasoning. I just need to know why you are breaking up with him." Payson asked. "Austin has been you prince charming since you got out of rehab. Why in the world would you leave someone who obliviously loves you?" _

"_I've found someone else." Kaylie looked down, "He's absolutely wonderful, when I first saw him I just felt something different." _

_Payson's eyes widen, "You cheated on Austin?" _

_Kaylie nodded, "That's why I have to break up with him. I don't love him anymore." _

"_How long Kaylie?" Payson questioned. _

"_I met David at the beginning of the games," Kaylie paused. "He's all I've been able to think about since." _

_Payson shook her head, "You're my friend Kaylie, but Austin is too. Austin deserves the truth and you need to tell him." _

Payson ran her hand through her hair after she had laid Austin on his bed. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, she wondered if he had ever gotten over Kaylie. Kaylie had been kind enough to break up with him in person, the next day after she had told Payson. Luckily for Austin, Kaylie had decided to retired and move to London to be with David. As far as Payson knew it was the firs time Austin had seen her since they had broken up almost three years ago.

"Why are you still here?" Austin mumbled. "I am over you."

"I am not Kaylie, Austin." Payson replied.

Austin shot up, "Payson." He slurred, as he lowered himself back down onto the bed. "You won't leave me like her?"

"No," Payson answered. "I won't leave you, but I do have to go to my own room."

"Stay with me, please." Austin whined.

Payson smiled, as she went to lay down next to Austin. Austin wrapped his arms around her, and hugged as if she was a teddy bear. "I am not Kaylie, Austin. I am not going to leave."

"Your friends with Kaylie," Austin muttered.

"I am not Kaylie." Payson replied, as Austin's eyes shut. "I am not going to leave you."

Payson carefully unwrapped Austin's arm from here torso, after she was sure he was sound asleep. She slowly got up out and the bed, and headed to the door. Kaylie Cruz was insane to give up Austin Tucker, Payson thought as she closed the door. Payson hoped that Austin knew that she wasn't Kaylie Cruz. She also hoped that Austin knew the she would never leave him; because he was only person she trusted in the world of gymnastics.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Let me start off and say that I actually like character of Kaylie Cruz. This story is a kind of a prequel to _For the First Time_, but it really is just a companion. It will only be one chapter. I just haven't figure out a way to tell about Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily in _For the First Time_. Anyway thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
